


I Know Who You Are

by hoagie



Category: F.E.A.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoagie/pseuds/hoagie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alma's thoughts on losing and being reunited with her first born son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Who You Are

All alone floating in darkness you came to me. Your presence at first was nothing more than a heartbeat that echoed my own. In time you grew and so did your mind. I could feel your emotions. You were content and happy to be around me, unlike anyone else. Your life gave strength to my own. For the first time I was happy to be alive. My life had purpose now, to raise and protect you.

Then one day that bastard took you from me. It broke my heart. That monster that called himself my father had already hurt me so many times, but this was a betrayal beyond any other. I swore revenge but lacked the means to carry it out. I was thrust back into the darkness alone again. I let my mind wander searching for your presence, but I never found it. They had taken you so far away.

I had resigned myself to lonesome agony sure that the rest of my days would be spent alone in the black abyss. I was wrong; again I felt a little heartbeat. I felt the presence of another little boy growing inside me. I wanted to love him and care for him the same way I had for you, but my heart had been broken. I knew they would take him away too never to be seen again. They did take him from me, but they made a mistake. They kept him to close by. I could reach him with my mind. I could feel his emotions. Slowly my love for him grew till we shared what you and I did. I watched him every day. He grew stronger with every passing year. Foolishly they trusted him with power and soldiers. I realized that my second son had the power to enact my revenge.

When I first saw you again I didn't know who you were. I thought you were another faceless soldier trying to stop my second born. I set the air around you ablaze, but you ran. You ran so fast you were a blur, making a mockery of any mans speed. I was stunned that anyone could escape me. So I decided to watch you; to try and understand who and what you are. I watched as you decimated hordes of Paxton's soldiers. I watched as you protected that bitch Alice; I couldn't allow that though so I entrusted her to Paxton's care. I watched you for hours, but came no closer to discovering who you are, that is until you saw me. I think I scared you and for that I'm sorry, but it was fortunate that I did because that's how I figured you out. Your heart rate spiked and I heard it. After all those years I could still recognize it. Your heart had grown from a small thud to a living war drum, but I still knew the sound. The sound of my first born's heart. I know who you are, my baby


End file.
